


Internal Rhythms

by sailorspazz



Category: 10 Dance (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorspazz/pseuds/sailorspazz
Summary: Suzuki and Sugiki are having issues syncing with each other's rhythms while practicing the quickstep. Sugiki's suggestion for how to get back in tune ends up pushing their relationship to a place it has never gone before.
Relationships: Shinya Suzuki/Shinya Sugiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Internal Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again…Somehow, I've wound up falling into a tiny fandom that has barely any fan works, so I guess I have to help fix that :P Since 10 Dance is an ongoing series, I actually have tons of speculative ideas/headcanons developing for what could happen, but for now I'm content to wait and see what direction the story heads in. Instead, I've chosen to write a smutty one-off based on chapter 32; though there are some details referenced from that chapter, if you've at least read through the end of volume 5, you should have enough context for where their relationship currently stands (as in, they definitely wouldn't be messing around with each other at this point…and yet, I still couldn't stop my dirty mind from imagining scenarios where they push things further >:D). Hope you enjoy this take on what could've gone down during a late-night training session!

The wall clock inside the Sugiki Dance School struck 1:20am as both Shinyas took a few final sips of water and prepared to start their usual overnight practice session. Though at first it had felt awkward to spend so many hours together even after they had chosen to no longer pursue their romance, they had been able to effectively push their feelings aside and maintain a professional training partnership—even as both were keenly aware that those desires still remained simmering just under the surface.

"Alright, let's give the quickstep another shot," Suzuki stated as he walked over to where Sugiki stood loosening the top buttons of his shirt. "We lost out on practice time yesterday since our rhythms were off or whatever, so we gotta make up for it today." He was eager to finish learning the basics of all five standard dances so he could spend the remaining months before the 10 Dance perfecting his movements and refining his style.

"Indeed. Let's waste no time getting started, then." They joined hands, and Sugiki instinctively closed his eyes as Suzuki's arm wrapped around him and pulled him snug against his body. He began to hum a tune, as he knew his late-night partner benefitted from having music to dance to, and they started to move. Though they started out smoothly, it was not long before their feet were clearly moving at different paces, causing them to nearly trip and fall before catching themselves in each other's arms.

"Dammit. Not again," Suzuki sighed in frustration as he broke out of hold. "Why's this happening _now_? We've never had this issue before. Not even right after…" He trailed off, not wanting to bring up the breakup that still felt too raw and heartbreaking to talk about a couple of months after it had occurred.

"I believe it is simply the nature of this dance. Since it relies so heavily on the two dancers being in sync with one another and dancing as one, any variance in their internal rhythms can throw it entirely off balance."

"I get that, but do you got any bright ideas for how to _fix_ this, Mr. 'standard expert'? Has it happened before with other partners?"

"It has, and the solution was…well…" He paused a moment, looking slightly amused by the memories he was recalling. "When it occurred with partners I was romantically involved with, we would express our intimacy to get back in tune with each other."

"What, you mean fuck?" Suzuki said bluntly.

"Eloquent as always, aren't you?" he replied with a chuckle. "It needn't go that far in most cases. Usually just a simple kiss would suffice."

Suzuki found himself dwelling on Sugiki's implication that he had dated more than one of his previous partners. "Just how many partners did you…ya know what, never mind." Though he already suspected it was true, getting confirmation that Sugiki had a tendency to fall for his partners would make what they had shared feel less special.

"I have never shared that sort of relationship with Ms. Yagami, I can assure you."

His response was not assuring in the slightest. "Yeah, thanks, but I wasn't worried about you getting busy with your _married_ partner. It just seems like you…" Suzuki stopped himself from finishing his thought, as he was still concerned that the answer to his earlier unfinished question was one he did not want to know. "Whatever, I said forget it already."

"You're one to talk," Sugiki retorted, not allowing the subject to be dropped just yet. "I'm quite certain that percentage-wise, you have been involved with more of your partners than I have."

Suzuki looked flabbergasted at this accusation. While it was true that he had had romances with one hundred percent of his partners, when that number only amounted to two people when he included the man in front of him, it was hardly a fair comparison. "Are you shitting me? Don't go twisting this around to make _me_ look bad! You know damn well I've…" Before he got too far into his tirade, he noticed the satisfied smirk Sugiki was wearing. Clearly he was riling him up on purpose for his own amusement, and Suzuki had unwittingly fallen into his trap—though there was a part of him that did not mind being baited by him, and it was something he had actually missed when their relationship had been in a more fragile place following their separation. "This ain't helping solve our problem, smartass. You got any solutions that're actually useful?"

"We could try it," Sugiki murmured under his breath, just barely loud enough for Suzuki to hear.

"Huh?" Suzuki wondered if he was really implying what he assumed he was, but was almost afraid to ask. " _What_ exactly do you wanna try out?"

Sugiki met his eyes with an expression that to most would come across as stoic, but because they had spent so much time together, he could see a twinge of heartache behind it. "We shared a romantic bond before. Perhaps we could realign if we connected in that manner once more, however briefly."

The acknowledgment that he was suggesting exactly what he had suspected caused Suzuki's heart to leap. Despite continuing to share incredibly close contact every night as they practiced, neither one had broken down and expressed the desire to rekindle the affectionate side of their bond, even though it was something they could mutually sense from each other through their touch. Now Sugiki had finally gone and voiced it aloud, and Suzuki did not know how to feel, his elation being tamped down by the memories of how badly things had ended before. But he found he could not just shoot down this suggestion outright. "So…you're saying we should make out?" he asked incredulously.

"It can be much chaster than that. Perhaps just a light kiss would do the trick, like the ones you gave me to help loosen me up during our early Latin sessions."

His face now looked inscrutable, to the point where Suzuki could not tell if he actually thought this would be helpful, or if he was just looking for an excuse to kiss him. However, there was a growing part of him that did not even care if it were the latter. _We really shouldn't do this_ , he thought to himself. But his inner doubts did not match the words that came out of his mouth. "Well…if you think it's worth a shot, then…"

Suzuki sauntered closer to Sugiki. As they stood facing each other, both looked unsure if they should actually go through with this. It was an unfamiliar awkward tension that neither wished to endure any longer, so the two began leaning their faces toward one another. However, Suzuki noticed something and grabbed Sugiki's face, squishing his cheeks with his hands. "Hold up, what's this I see?" he asked suspiciously, peering into his partner's mouth. "Looks like the tip of your tongue is poking out _awful_ far for someone who was just gonna kiss me lightly."

"And what about you, Suzuki-sensei?" Sugiki brought his thumb up to the other man's mouth and ran it gently across his bottom lip. "I was peeking as well, and those lips of yours were parted _quite_ wide."

Neither could truly be upset at the other since both were guilty of the same offense. Which made it even clearer that it would be incredibly difficult to restrain themselves and keep to just the gentle kiss they had agreed upon. Suzuki knew this meant they needed to stop, but as he stared into his partner's yearning eyes, he found it impossible to turn away. He wanted him, he had missed sharing this with him, and he could not allow this opportunity to slip away, even if he knew he might regret it later. "Ah, fuck it," he mumbled as he slipped his hand around and clutched the back of Sugiki's head, smashing their lips together forcefully. They quickly locked together in a tight embrace, their tongues thrusting vigorously into each other's mouths. As ballroom professionals, they had previously compared their make out sessions to different styles of dance: sometimes their tongues slid smoothly together in a gentle foxtrot, at other times they undulated in a sensual rumba. This time, as months of pent-up passion poured out of each of them, it was more like an unconventional paso doble between two matadors battling for dominance.

 _Why's it so easy to fall right back into this? And why does it feel so good with him?_ Suzuki wondered as they continued their maddening yet thrilling dance, relishing the feeling of Sugiki's fingers twisting through his hair and tugging at his curls. Though in the past he had been more accustomed to romantic partners who would yield to him, there was something about the aggressive push and pull between the two of them that was undeniably appealing—in fact, he even preferred it now.

Sugiki began sucking on the tip of Suzuki's tongue, causing a moan to slip out. _Shit, this is getting out of hand_. The urges he had harbored before about ravishing his late-night partner were coming back in full force; he needed to end this before he tried something regrettable again. Against the will of his body that was screaming for more, he managed to dislodge his tongue from Sugiki's mouth and pull his face back. They breathed heavily as they gazed at each other, and Sugiki made a move toward him again, but Suzuki turned his face so the other man's lips landed on his cheek instead. Sugiki seemed to accept this alternative, and placed a sequence of tender kisses along his jawline. "I knew this was a bad idea," Suzuki lamented with a deep sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Sugiki whispered, pressing his lips to Suzuki's ear.

"'Cause it's gonna be _really_ hard to stop now."

"Indeed, I can see how… _hard_ it is," Sugiki noted with a sly glance downward. "That's quite a bomer you're sporting."

Suzuki's face turned red, though he also snorted out a laugh. "I seriously can't tell if you're fucking with me at this point, or you really don't know that word. It's _boner_."

"Ah, right." The sexual tension between them had cooled a bit during this brief exchange, but Sugiki found himself still craving more of his Latino partner. The fact that July was fast approaching and Norman would soon be arriving to take over Suzuki's coaching made him truly want to make the most of the remaining time they had together. He was on the verge of suggesting something they had never done before, but struggled as he weighed his desires against logic telling him they should not take this any further. "It would be difficult for you to attempt to dance in that state. Perhaps…" His uncertainty caused him to trail off without finishing his proposal.

"Ah, y-yeah," Suzuki laughed awkwardly. "I guess I could take a break and…"

Before he could walk away, Sugiki grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Perhaps," he started again, sounding more confident this time as he met his partner's eyes. "I could…take care of it for you."

Suzuki's eyes widened in disbelief. For one, he had never seen someone offer to get him off while wearing such a gravely serious expression. But more importantly, the fact that he was making this offer now when they had never gone beyond kissing was completely unexpected. And he knew allowing this to happen could jeopardize the comfortable working relationship they had developed with each other. Despite that, something awakened in him at the sound of the other Shinya's words, and there was no way in hell he was going to turn him down. His mental state quickly switched over to the seductive mode that he typically got into when he went out to pick up women—though ever since their trip to Blackpool early in the year when he had started to recognize his feelings for Sugiki, he had actually not slept with anyone at all, and was currently in the longest dry spell of his adult life. Even if they were never officially dating, and even after their romance ended, it would have almost felt like cheating since he had sincerely fallen in love with him. A sensual grin spread across his face, his eyes half-lidded as he softly stroked Sugiki's cheek. "Oh yeah? How do you plan to do it?" he purred flirtatiously.

Sugiki shivered as he was taken in by the sudden shift in Suzuki's mannerisms. He did not give him an answer, but instead kept his eyes locked with his partner's as he dropped down to his knees and reached for the waistband of Suzuki's pants.

Suzuki raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't willing to do that."

"Certainly not under the circumstances you presented me with before. That would have been highly undignified," Sugiki explained in an agitated tone. "Under the right conditions, though, I don't have a problem with it." He pulled Suzuki's pants down to his lower thighs, then slipped his hand through the opening in his underwear, pulling out his erection.

Suzuki chuckled as he noticed that, though Sugiki seemed to be willing himself to keep his expression as calm as possible, his eyes told the story of a man suddenly feeling apprehensive as he held another man's dick in his hand for the first time in his life. "You say you're fine with this, but it's not like you've done it before."

"Yes, well…" He did not finish his reply aloud, but thought to himself, _For you—and_ only _you—I'm willing to try just about anything._ His hunger for this man had compelled him to push things further than he had intended, but at this point he could not back down. He gave Suzuki's member some soft strokes with his hand, feeling it grow bigger and firmer. He brought his lips forward and placed them gently on the tip, then poked his tongue out and swirled it in circles around the head. He was stalling a bit due to his hesitation, and he knew Suzuki could sense that as he stared down at him in anticipation, so it was time to take the plunge. He moved forward and slipped the head of Suzuki's erection into his mouth. He sucked lightly as he pressed him just a bit deeper inside, moving back and forth slowly as he got used to the sensation of having a foreign appendage inside his mouth. Once he got a bit more comfortable, he removed his hand and pushed further yet again, reaching a place where he had most of Suzuki's length in his mouth. He began to relax a bit, and his head movements went from halting and erratic to smooth and consistent.

 _Holy shit, this is really happening_. Suzuki closed his eyes and exhaled a lustful sigh. _I can't believe I'm getting a blowjob from a guy._ He smirked as he thought on it further. _No, not just_ any _guy._ The _Shinya Sugiki. The Emperor. A man who sits near the top of the world, down on his knees for me. Fuck, that's hot._ The ego boost he got from this realization aroused him even further, making him want to feel the sensation of being completely enveloped by his partner. He gripped Sugiki's hair and tried to hold him in place while shifting his hips forward, but Sugiki's hand flew up and gripped the base of his shaft, preventing him from going any deeper. He shot a warning glare up at Suzuki, but did not stop what he was doing, now using his hand in conjunction with his mouth to stroke and suck him simultaneously. It seemed the balance of power was an issue between them, as it always had been; even though Sugiki had put himself in a vulnerable position, he still wanted to remain in control. Suzuki could respect that need, and though he still kept his hand resting on his partner's head, he merely ran his fingers through his hair rather than made further attempts to steer his actions through force.

Suzuki recalled that the reason this had all started was because of their mistimed internal rhythms. There was certainly no more intimate demonstration of one's rhythm than what Sugiki was doing to him currently, so he decided to concentrate on the pace of his partner's actions. As soon as he put his focus on it, he was struck by how even and steady it was. _Like a piece of music…oh my god, what if he's playing a waltz in his head?_ A chuckle nearly escaped him, but he bit down hard on his lip to hold it back. _Nah, he doesn't even need music. He's probably doing it to the count. One two three, four five six, one two three…it's like I'm getting blown by a metronome._ That mental image made him snicker aloud, causing Sugiki to stop and peer up at him quizzically. "Sorry, sorry. I just…thought of something weird." He could tell from the look in his eyes that Sugiki was miffed that he was letting his mind wander when he was going extremely far out of his comfort zone to do this for him, so Suzuki felt the need to encourage him a bit. "Please don't stop. It really does feel amazing." Though he still looked slightly wary, Sugiki quickly got back into the same rhythm he had been using before. Clearly, thinking about anything was only going to get Suzuki in trouble, so he chose to just relax and enjoy Sugiki's efforts.

Though the pace he was keeping felt good, it was not quite reaching the speed Suzuki would need to finish. The situation already felt delicate, and he did not want to seem like he was making demands of his partner, so instead of saying anything, he used the fingers resting on Sugiki's head to gently tap out a faster rhythm. He immediately picked up on what Suzuki was subtly requesting of him, and altered his pace accordingly. Sugiki's other hand reached around to squeeze one of his partner's well-muscled ass cheeks. His fingers slipped ever closer toward the center, an avenue Suzuki was not ready to explore. "H-hey," he protested firmly, causing Sugiki to return to merely caressing his backside. "Ah, Sugi…hngh…mmph." He could not help but vocalize his pleasure as he drew closer and closer to his climax. He figured it was also probably fair to warn the other man so he could be prepared. "I'm gonna…gah!" He did not even finish the words before tossing his head back with a moan as a wave of ecstasy coursed throughout his body. Though Sugiki had been aware that this would be happening soon and had tried to brace himself, it was still a shock to feel another man's essence spilling into his mouth. He swallowed a little bit, but the thick, unfamiliar texture sliding down his throat triggered his gag reflex and made him cough, causing most of Suzuki's cum to dribble down onto his shirt.

Suzuki offered a hand to help Sugiki stand up. Even after pulling him up, he continued to grip his hand, flashing him a contented smile. "Well, I sure didn't expect a training session like _this_."

Sugiki could not help but grin back at him. His heartbeat quickened as they stared into each other's eyes. He wished they could stay this way forever, but he knew that the longer they continued basking in the afterglow, the harder it would be to tear themselves away from each other. "Well then, shall we get back to training?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Suzuki squeezed his hand tighter, keeping him from breaking away. "We might've solved _my_ issue, but now it looks like you're having one of your own." His eyes darted downward to the obvious bulge in Sugiki's pants, then looked back up at him with a lecherous grin.

"Ah, well, I…"

Suzuki swiftly eliminated the gap between their bodies, wrapping one arm around him while his other hand rubbed against the front of Sugiki's pants. "Sucking me off got you pretty worked up, huh?" Suzuki murmured coquettishly. Sugiki could feel his neck and ears growing warm as he was once again being taken in by his partner's highly effective seductive mode; it was hard to believe that a man who was so enticing in his everyday existence could amp up his sex appeal even more, but somehow Suzuki managed to pull it off. "You got such a low opinion of me that you didn't think I'd return the favor?" he teased impishly.

Truth be told, this had all been quite an impulsive whim on Sugiki's part, and he had not really thought ahead to what Suzuki might do for him in return. But now that the offer was on the table, there was no way he was going to pass it up. Sugiki draped his arms over Suzuki's shoulders and gazed amorously into his eyes. "If you insist," he answered softly before leaning forward to press his lips to his partner's. The pace of this kiss was much more languid than the one they had shared earlier, yet still steeped with the passion of a tango as their tongues slipped past and against each other.

Suzuki began to shuffle his feet, leading them toward the side of the room as they remained attached at the mouth. They reached the benches and sat next to each other, then Suzuki pushed his weight toward Sugiki until he had him lying down. He brought his lips down upon Sugiki's neck, kissing and sucking at his bare skin. Sugiki noted that he was definitely going to wind up with hickies from this, and would need to remember to keep his shirts completely buttoned up in the presence of others for the next few days, including at home with his mother.

Suzuki's mouth drifted toward his throat, and he started moving on a pathway downward, placing kisses on each section of newly exposed skin as he undid his shirt buttons one by one. His other hand reached up to play with his nipples, and Sugiki could feel a part of him that wanted to resist; a man like him who was used to being in control was not entirely comfortable being put into such a submissive position. Still, he was willing to go against his own nature in this instance, as he craved the release his Latino partner was offering him.

After making his way down to Sugiki's bellybutton, Suzuki went to work undoing the other man's belt and unzipping his pants. He reached down into his underwear, frowning slightly as a realization hit him. "Um, wow. I could tell you were packing when our dicks said hello to each other in that first practice session, but god damn…" He sat up again and unveiled Sugiki's erection, gawking at its impressive length. "Makin' me feel inadequate here," he muttered under his breath. Though he had desired Sugiki sexually for several months already, somehow he had never mentally prepared himself for the blow to his ego of being with a man who was better endowed than himself.

"You're perfectly adequately sized, I can assure you."

Suzuki looked dumbfounded for a second, then growled, "Your assurances are really shitty, ya know. How the hell's being called 'adequate' supposed to make me feel better?!" In his mind, he added, _Maybe someday I'll fuck you, and we'll see if you think my dick's just 'adequate' then_ , but thought better of expressing that prospect aloud.

Sugiki was struggling to maintain a neutral expression, feeling a grin threatening to break out across his face. Getting Suzuki flustered was one of his favorite—and often easiest—forms of entertainment, and it was when he found him the most adorable. Though on second thought, perhaps this was not the smartest time to aggravate him, as it could cause his hot-headed partner to go back on his offer.

Suzuki narrowed his eyes at him, now noticing the smug glee Sugiki was trying to conceal. "You son of a bitch…" He had gotten him again, and though he was a bit peeved, he nevertheless loved seeing the spark of joy in the other Shinya's eyes, which had become a rarer sight following their breakup. "You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," Suzuki said with a bit of a sneer as he began moving his hand in long strokes up and down Sugiki's shaft. His partner sighed softly, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, but Suzuki reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him again. "Hey. We ain't dancing the waltz here. Don't look away from me." His lips curled up in a lascivious smile. "I wanna see your face when you come." His grin widened even more as he watched Sugiki's entire face turn beet red. "Wow. I've never seen you blush that hard before." After repeatedly falling victim to his partner's efforts to mess with him, Suzuki was pleased to achieve a small victory of his own.

As Suzuki continued to caress him, Sugiki tried to maintain the eye contact that the other man wanted, but it felt too intimate, to the point where it was uncomfortable for him. He continued facing upward, but instead of concentrating on what was in his field of vision, he fixated his attention on the rhythm Suzuki was using to pleasure him. Like when he danced, it was a bit inconsistent and unconventional, yet imbued with passion and enthusiasm. In any case, after spending months secretly wondering what it would be like if they pushed beyond just kissing, being touched by Suzuki like this was quite the thrill.

Suzuki saw a blissful smile appear on his partner's face, which in these circumstances actually annoyed him. _Ugh, why's he always so elegant? I don't wanna see that gentlemanly front when I'm jerking you off._ He started pumping his hand faster, hoping to coax more of a lustful reaction out of Sugiki. His response of breathing slightly faster and biting down lightly on his lip was not nearly enough to sate Suzuki's desire to see him let go, so he quickened his pace even more. Soon after, a slight hitch in Sugiki's breath and his body tensing under him were the only signs Suzuki got to indicate that his partner was climaxing, which was immediately followed by the sensation of ejaculate spilling over his hand.

After taking a few moments to recover, Sugiki arose from the bench. "Let me get something so you can clean up," he offered as he started walking across the room. He returned shortly with a towel and handed it to Suzuki.

"So…did you like that?" Suzuki asked curiously as he wiped his hands.

"Hmm? Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" Sugiki answered, looking confused.

"I mean, you weren't really reacting very much, so…"

"Does the end result not make it obvious that I found it pleasurable?" He glanced at the towel Suzuki held, seeming to view it as proof of his point.

"Okay, yeah, obviously you got off, but I'm just more used to…"

"Oh, is it that you usually have women screaming your name in bed?" he chortled.

"That's…not what I was trying to say…though it is true," Suzuki acknowledged. "I just thought maybe I'd…I dunno, get to see you let loose a bit, get sloppy or something."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't tend to do that."

"Yeah, no shit." Despite his best efforts, he had not succeeded in making Sugiki drop the impervious guard he kept around himself. _Maybe I can't get you to show me that side of you yet, but someday…_

Sugiki could tell it was frustrating for the other Shinya that he had not given him the sort of responses he was accustomed to, but the fact was that it was difficult to open himself entirely up knowing that they could not be in a relationship at this point. Still, he could not let go of the hope that they might one day be together. _If anyone's capable of pulling that side out of me, you'll be the one to do it._

Once they finished cleaning up, Sugiki disposed of the towel and changed into a new shirt before returning to his partner once more. "All right, shall we resume practice, then?"

"Yeah, but could we work on some dances I already know first? My brain's a bit…foggy right now, so it'd be hard to try something so new." He always fell into a fairly relaxed state following sex, so he wanted to save Sugiki the headache of trying to teach him quickstep when it was likely he would absorb very little.

"Certainly, but do you not think we should at least try to see if the compatibility of our rhythms has improved at all first?" He looked at Suzuki with a sly smirk. "That _is_ why we did this, yes?"

"O-of course," Suzuki stammered. "Yeah, let's test it out a bit." They positioned themselves in hold once more, beginning to move to the tune of Sugiki's humming. Their feet flew across the floor in the basic quickstep patterns Suzuki had learned so far, each of them keeping in mind the feeling of the internal rhythms they had sensed from each other. This time around, they were able to continue moving at high speeds without stumbling, dancing around the room for a while before coming to a stop. Both were panting heavily from the effort, and as they stayed in hold a bit longer, Suzuki blushed slightly as Sugiki beamed at him with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho…my Shinyas are very naughty boys! Much more so than they've been in the story so far (I suppose a similar level to the Taboo side story, but that's not exactly canon). I'm excited to get this done and add another fic to the very small pile that currently exists. I really hope more fans will join me in celebrating this beautiful manga and its central pair of dance crazy dumbasses who can't yet—but will hopefully, eventually—figure out how to make it work between them *cough*just be switch goddammit*cough*. In the meantime, I'll keep wallowing in headcanons that might possibly become fics if the mood strikes me again. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
